


Lullaby

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt at motorskink about Mark being Daniel's real father:<br/>When Daniel decides not to tell Mark who he really is, it's definitely not because he had this in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

This definitely isn’t what he intended to happen. He knows he doesn’t have a moral leg to stand on right now, but really he’s not fucked up enough to have actually _planned_ this.

His mother told him the truth a few years back when he’d signed up for the Red Bull Juniors. Before that she’d always been vague and Daniel kind of assumed she couldn’t remember and was trying to save face. He never questioned her too hard about it anyway. She raised him just fine, why did he need a dad around? But when Daniel had showed her that contract her face had fallen and she said they needed to talk. No wonder motorsport was in his blood.

Daniel never really knew what he wanted from Mark after that but he was certain this was never on the agenda. The first time they met he was scared that Mark would look at him and _know_ but he showed no recognition. The first time his mum came to a race Daniel braced himself for the truth to come out but Mark just gave her a friendly smile and some generic greeting and headed off on his way. He expected his mum to look offended but she seemed relieved. Mark was young, too young for her really, and they weren’t a big thing, she explained. They weren’t really a thing at all.

After that, Daniel was pretty sure he was never going to tell Mark who he really was. Still, he was drawn to him, wanted to be close to him, but that seemed natural enough. Mark was always open and friendly with him, offered him support and advice, but it never felt paternal to Daniel. Mark never made him feel like a kid. Mark made him feel... quite the opposite.

So Daniel didn’t plan this but he also did nothing to stop it. He let them get drunk in the hotel bar alone even though a huge screaming part of his brain knew it wasn’t safe. He let Mark look at him like that, lingering and dark and hungry, let Mark touch him in ways that were increasingly less innocent, let himself be led upstairs. He could have stopped it, should have stopped it, before he was pressed up against the wall by Mark’s hot body, but he didn’t and he’s determined to save his guilt until the morning.

He’s not sure when this attraction started, not sure when it became mutual. He read about it though, genetic sexual attraction, and when he started Googling things like that to justify it to himself he should have known it was going to lead him down this road, pushed up against the wall of a hotel room with his father’s tongue in his mouth.

Mark is powerful, demanding, grabbing fistfuls of Daniel’s T-shirt as his body surges towards him, pinning him in place, making it hard to breathe. His kisses are all wet swipes of tongue and harsh nips of teeth and Daniel finds himself practically whimpering. Daniel is not the kind of person who fucking whimpers. Something about Mark makes him want to submit though, makes him want to totally fold to his mercy, and he’s not even sure it has anything to do with the genetic power dynamic between them that Mark doesn’t even know exists.

Mark pushes his thigh between Daniel’s legs, presses it against his cock, and Daniel moans and bucks his hips, feeling the way Mark grins against his mouth. It feels feral; it feels dangerous. Daniel tips his head back, gasping in shaky breaths, gripping desperately ahold of Mark. His hips are in constant motion, moving against Mark’s body, rubbing his cock against his leg, and there are so many reasons why he should put a stop to this but so many more reasons why he knows he won’t.

“I want to suck your cock,” he says, because shame means something new to him now and being forward and needy is the least of his worries.

Mark pulls back, looking amused and turned on and out of control. He nods his head even though his expression suggests he’s still making a decision. “Not gonna say no, mate.”

Daniel spins them and then drops down to his knees, working open the button of Mark’s jeans. He licks his lips as he pulls down the zipper, knowing he must look like a whore, but it’s genuinely not for effect. Nothing’s ever felt like this before, so intrinsically wrong and right and good and bad in the same moment. He wonders if he’d still be here on his knees right now if his mum hadn’t told him who Mark really was. He wonders if it would still feel as vital as this.

He shoves Mark’s jeans and underwear down, letting his cock spring free. One hand wraps instinctively around it. He doesn’t pull on it, doesn’t grip it tightly and try to get Mark off. He touches it, explores, taking the time to learn it. He tries not to wonder at what his motives might be. Is he looking for similarities? Is he revelling in the intimacy they share in that moment? Is he taking advantage of something he’s certain he’ll only get once? It doesn’t seem possible that this won’t all fall down around him.

Mark grunts, a noise of clear frustration, and Daniel looks up. Mark stares back, eyes dark, pupils blown wide with lust, and it makes Daniel’s stomach flip over. He wants to be looked at like that forever. His eyes still locked with Mark’s he sticks out his tongue, licking flatly over the head, coating his tongue with bitter precome. It feels like being marked. He does it again, watching the way Mark’s eyes narrow, his posture dipping slightly, and then he wraps his lips around the head, sucking gently. Mark make’s a strained noise in his throat and, still sucking, Daniel uses his tongue to trace around the tip of Mark’s dick, to probe into the slit, and Mark’s moans fully, back arching, one hand landing in Daniel’s hair and holding onto his curls.

Daniel moves his own hand out of the way, giving himself the space to sink down on Mark’s cock. He goes deep, a little deeper than he’d go for anyone else in this situation, burying his nose in the tickly pubic hair and inhaling the rich scent that makes him feel dizzy but so connected. He finds a pace, allowing himself to be led by Mark’s hand in his hair, and he loves that, loves being guided, loves Mark’s grip silently telling him what he wants and needs.

He tries different things with his tongue, all the little tricks he’s learned, focussing on the areas where Mark seems extra sensitive, just below the head of his cock, the underside near the base. He wants to make Mark’s eyes shine, wants to make him proud. Mark’s hand tightens in his hair until it’s almost painful, filthy noises spilling from his mouth that go straight to Daniel’s cock. He presses down on it through the denim of his jeans, palming himself with little design, moaning around Mark’s cock. Mark tugs him off by the hair before his grip loosens to nothing and Daniel slumps on the floor before him.

“Jesus,” Mark mutters, gazing down at Daniel who gulps in breaths. “Please say you’re going to let me fuck you.”

“Yes, please,” Daniel says eagerly, because his mum taught him good manners.

Mark hauls him to his feet and shoves him towards the bed, both of their feet clumsy and uncoordinated. Daniel falls backwards onto the mattress, sprawling out, and Mark looms over him, considering him for a moment. He grabs the hem of Daniel’s T-shirt, pulling it upwards, the material catching on Daniel’s nipples and making him shudder and whine. Mark is somehow attentive enough to notice, leaning over him and rubbing his thumbs over Daniel’s nipples until they harden into little peaks, Daniel writhing helplessly beneath him. Mark grins and dips his head, his mouth wrapping around one of the nipples, sucking until Daniel moans and arches upwards, ready to beg, but he’s not sure whether he wants to ask Mark to stop or never stop. Mark’s teeth scrape over the nipple, far too much, and Daniel makes a strangled noise, disappointed when Mark moves back, his hands sliding to the waistband of Daniel’s trousers.

When Daniel is naked on the bed, Mark stands over him, looking unashamedly at his body, a symmetry in his actions now and Daniel’s earlier learning of Mark. It’s almost as if Mark knows, but if he did Daniel’s certain they wouldn’t be here right now, not like this. Still, Daniel can feel that unbearable intimacy again, that deep connection that goes against the short amount of time they’ve known each other. Some part of him can tell that Mark feels it too, even though he doesn’t understand it like Daniel does.

Mark strips his T-shirt over his head, pushes his jeans down his hips, his eyes locked with Daniel’s the whole time. The only time he looks away is to retrieve lube and a condom from one of his bags. Daniel opens his thighs in readiness, gratified when Mark crawls between them.

As Mark presses a slick finger against his entrance, Daniel can barely breathe. Mark leans over him, lips hovering close to Daniel’s but he doesn’t kiss him. Instead he watches him intently as his finger dips inside. Daniel makes a noise of approval, nodding slightly at Mark’s questioning look as his finger slides in deeper. Daniel knows this won’t take long, he’s so turned on and relaxed and at one with Mark that he feels like they could do pretty much anything now and his body wouldn’t object, but he likes the way that Mark touches him, likes the way that he’s careful with him, and he revels in that feeling of being looked after, being treated like he’s delicate and special. Such a slow pace would normally wind him up, have him gritting his teeth and begging, but he wants to submerge himself in this moment, let it draw him in like quicksand and never let him go.

When Mark’s hand finally slides out of him he feels stretched out and obscene but he doesn’t shy away from it. He watches as Mark rolls on the condom and some joke about safe sex bubbles up inside him, making him feel giddy. Clearly Mark wasn’t always so careful about using protection. Daniel wonders briefly if it was some other baby or a nasty infection that helped Mark learn his lesson but he finds he really doesn’t want to dwell on it, the thought of Mark having another kid somewhere making him feel jealous, even though he knows they couldn’t possibly have shared with Mark what he has. Losing his father is a small price to pay for an experience like this.

Mark’s hands hook under his thighs, pressing them further apart, angling Daniel’s hips from the bed. He looks down at Daniel, swallows with something like anticipation, and then he presses his cock inside. Daniel whines at the initial intrusion, even though he’s more than ready for it. Mark’s cock is solid, so hot, the thin layer of latex between them feeling like a cruel joke. Mark moves slowly, carefully, the same way his fingers had opened Daniel up, filling him an inch at a time until Daniel is so overwhelmed by the slow dragging friction he can barely breathe. Mark stills once he’s finally buried inside but Daniel can’t take it, the stillness somehow almost accusatory, highlighting everything they are and aren’t. He shifts his hips, begging with his body in a way he doesn’t feel able with his voice, and Mark responds, a kiss grazing Daniel’s temple as Mark begins to fuck him.

Daniel’s back arches into it, closing his eyes tightly and letting himself just feel. He grips Mark tightly, fingers sliding on Mark’s sweat slicked back, and the smell, that sweat, Mark’s arousal, it makes Daniel feel primal, makes him rut and cry out and need like he’s never needed anything before, not even oxygen. Everything turns into a blur; slapping skin and searching hands and fluids and motion and noises and desire.

Daniel shoves a hand between their bodies, too impatient to wait. He wraps his fingers around his cock, jerks himself selfishly, focussed on nothing but his own pleasure, on the way Mark makes him want to burst out of his own skin. He opens his eyes again once he feels on the brink and he’s certain it’s that look on Mark’s face that sends him over the edge. His eyes are so dark, his cheeks flushed with red, his lips swollen and hanging open, damp with his own saliva, and Daniel surges upwards, needing to mix it with his own. Mark moans into his mouth, practically collapses onto Daniel as he continues to move harshly inside him, fucking him into the bed, owning him in a way that Daniel’s never desired before but definitely can’t get enough of right now.

He rips his mouth away from Mark as he comes, arching upwards and crying out, his cock jerking in his own grip and painting his fingers with lines of sticky come. He clamps down on Mark’s cock, fingertips digging into his shoulder blade, and Mark’s mouth latches onto his neck, sucking hard, somehow taking the pleasure even deeper. Mark comes with a muffled moan against Daniel’s flesh, his teeth digging in, and Daniel shudders, feels his spent cock twitch against his stomach where it’s fallen from his grip as his body goes limp, feeling the power of Mark writhing above him.

Mark keeps his head ducked as he slips his softening cock from Daniel’s body, snapping off the condom and tossing it into the trash. Daniel pokes absently at his neck, still wet with Mark’s saliva. It feels tender; there’s going to be a bruise. It seems fitting somehow. As Mark’s naked body wraps around his, snuggling in close in the hazy afterglow, Daniel knows he’ll need that hickey in the morning, a true representation of the good and bad that passion brings.


End file.
